


The Cosmology of a Sociopath

by dharmavati, sporkyadrasteia (dharmavati)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Study, Community: theavatar100, Gen, It Made Sense In My Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-28
Updated: 2007-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/dharmavati, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/sporkyadrasteia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The universe thrums and Azula is at its center, bending spark and fire. (Challenge #106: ρ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cosmology of a Sociopath

**Author's Note:**

> Written well before the Avatar finale. :P

The universe thrums and Azula is at its center, bending spark and fire.

The universe is erratic and Azula smiles, sculpting empires in the palm of her hand.

The universe spins into chaos and Azula welcomes the madness, invites it to burrow into her brain. Her fingers crackle with power.

The universe expands and Azula follows suit. The world trembles at the twitch of her lips.

But the universe collapses too and consumes Azula in the licking flames.

The universe is quiet.

The Avatar stumbles back, horrified, from the charred and curled remains of the princess.


End file.
